


【LE】求学的少年

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Greece, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 本文为all艾吉奥合志《飨宴》作品。古希腊au，为了照顾节目效果会存在风俗纰漏，请勿深究。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 5





	【LE】求学的少年

第一幕

费德里科：让我瞧瞧，艾吉奥，又在对着莱昂纳多送你的小玩意傻笑发呆？方才克劳蒂亚对我说这边有位水仙花似的男孩我还不信呢，没想到走近一看果真没错。这些日子你总是对着这个小木偶发呆，一会傻笑一会又愁眉苦脸，别人喊你的名字都听不到，我看啊，连纳西索斯都没有你那样专注出神。

艾吉奥：你胡说！

费德里科：你可不要恼羞成怒，而且现在再把那木偶往身后藏也没有用了，光是看见你红着脸别过头去我就知道自己已经说中了你的心思。说真的艾吉奥，这段时间你为什么总是待在家里不出去？这可不像你啊。年轻人的时间是如此宝贵，为什么不去体育场里参加训练以健美你的身体，或者去大浴场听听智者们讨论哲学以增长知识？

艾吉奥：费德里科，你又在拿我寻开心！你明明知道你的弟弟现在还没有跟随哪一位导师，就算是去了体育场或大浴场也是落单，只能眼睁睁地看着那些有导师的男孩聚在长者的膝下，用他们年轻的身体去换取宝贵的知识。

费德里科：那你究竟为什么还不寻找一位导师呢？该不会是没有老师愿意收你吧？我听说德帕齐家的那个儿子前些日子也终于有了去处，不再无赖似的整日在街上闲逛，带着一队仆从炫耀他父亲新抢劫来的马匹。

艾吉奥：赫拉克勒斯！但愿欧律斯透斯给你的第十三个任务便是替奥迪托雷家的二儿子打一顿他坏心眼的哥哥！世界上不会有第二个兄长和他一样，整日以逗弄自己的兄弟为乐！你又不是不知道自己兄弟嘴唇上的伤疤因谁而来！何况那个又坏又蠢的笨小子全靠他父亲的贿赂才被勉强收下！

费德里科：是是是，我知道，凭着阿波罗的名义，我的小弟弟是全雅典最出名的美少年，每年的酒神节都要被选中领舞，刻着他的名字的陶罐几乎叫人抢破了头，就连邻邦的学者都要打听是哪位幸运儿得到了这位伽倪墨德斯。可是，我亲爱的弟弟，主动表示想收你为徒的学者也不算少了，这些年来的数量也是有增无减，你到底还在犹豫和挑剔些什么呢？该不会是……

艾吉奥：该不会是什么？宙斯在上，你有胆量就把话说清楚！

费德里科：该不会是母亲向你介绍的那位画家让你害了相思，所以不肯去找别的导师？

艾吉奥：哎，费德里科。是的，你猜得没错，我就向你承认吧！想必你也是了解我的，我向来憎恶那些垂涎我美貌的老头子的，他们空有学者的名头却没有半点学者的风度，无法付与我渴求的知识却妄想我用年轻的身体将他们服侍。长久以来我甚至想要发誓，就算是被人诟病也绝不让自己跟从一个从头脑到胯下都干瘪的老头！但是，自从母亲带我去见了那位从底比斯来的画家，我就忽然忘了这些念头了，心里只剩下他耀眼的金发和藏着星辰的眼睛，只想着如何让他也对我开口，邀请我成为他膝下的学徒！我几乎忘了运动场的方向，只要一走出家门，双腿就自动把我带去他的画室，就算他沉浸于思考而将我忽略，我也不愿意赌气地离开，只想着默默注视着他沉思的面容，生怕将他打扰！先前母亲向我夸耀他的才德和智慧时，我还在心里嘲笑她的过分美誉，而又怎能想到阿弗洛狄忒的腰带早在那一刻就在我的脖子上缠绕？

费德里科：我亲爱的弟弟，看到你这向来是向人射出箭矢的厄洛斯也有被射中的一天，想起那些千方百计想要爬上你的床榻、却因你冷酷的拒绝而心灰意冷的人们，我真不知是该幸灾乐祸好，还是该心疼你的境遇好。不过莱昂纳多似乎也对你情有独钟，除你以外他好像不曾接触过别的年轻男孩，连妓院也不曾逛过。

艾吉奥：真的？

费德里科：当然，我还会骗你不成？不过……我虽然不想让你伤心，但有些提醒又不得不说。

艾吉奥：请你直说！

费德里科：不过莱昂纳多也不曾接受过任何一个想要跟随他学习的男孩，先前有些比你年龄还要小些的男孩想要向他学习绘画的艺术，然而他连个做模特的机会都没有给，就用那张能言善辩的嘴巴将他们劝走了。所以，我亲爱的弟弟，你若是去请他做你的导师，也务必做好些心理准备，作为兄长，我是万万不愿见到你伤心流泪，不然我会怕自己做出些什么出格的事，把所有伤了我弟弟心的人给一一报复。

艾吉奥：好的，谢谢你，我的哥哥！既然莱昂纳多不曾亲近过除我以外的男孩，那我还是有些把握让他接受我的请求。

费德里科：祝你顺利，我的兄弟！若是莱昂纳多能够成为你的导师，想来父亲和母亲也会感到高兴！

第二幕

莱昂纳多：真高兴见到你，我的朋友！你这是要到何处去？

艾吉奥：我正打算到运动场去，但不知怎的又走到了你这里，既然已经来了，就让我和你打声招呼再走吧。

莱昂纳多：运动场？但我看到你的身上还并未涂油，是忘记了呢，还是那里有人会为你服务？

艾吉奥：都不是。莱昂纳多，我想请你替我涂油。你知道的，我向来喜爱你涂油的手法还有对“那里”的按摩。

莱昂纳多：哪里？

艾吉奥：你可不要装糊涂！要我说出那个部位可真是羞耻！

莱昂纳多：可是我在为你涂油时抚过的部位那么多，而且每一处都能让你发出悦耳的声音，这让我也不清楚你说的“那里”究竟是哪里啦。艾吉奥，我亲爱的朋友，你若是想让我为你将“那里”好好地涂油按摩，就请大胆地说出来吧！这里除了你我再也没有他人，而且我也断断不会将你羞人的话语告诉旁人！

艾吉奥：哎呀，好吧！可就算你这样鼓励我了，我也不好意思站在这里大声说出口，莱昂纳多，我的好朋友，麻烦你和我凑近些，让我贴在你的耳边低声告诉你！（靠近莱昂纳多，低声）就是我两股之间、臀瓣之中的“那处”，每当你用橄榄油将那处缝隙仔细涂抹，又用手指蘸取更多探向深处……那种难以言说的快乐总让我欢愉又羞涩地想要获取更多。

莱昂纳多：哦？原来是“那里”。

艾吉奥：是的，是“那里”。而且……哎呀，这可真让人害羞，让我和你凑得更近些，把声音压得更低些再继续说。（更加靠近莱昂纳多）不仅如此，当你的手指触碰到更深的一处时，那种奇妙的感觉便会瞬间剧增，像是宙斯将他的雷电放入了我的身体，我整个人都麻酥酥得要飘上云端了。

莱昂纳多：哦！我懂了！不过艾吉奥，有一个问题我必须要问问你，既然你如此喜爱我对你“那处”的按摩，你有没有让其他人在为你涂油时按摩过相同的位置？

艾吉奥：以阿波罗的名义起誓，当然没有！自从和你认识以来，我就再也没有让其他人的手靠近我的身体过，更别说是那样隐秘的地方了！甚至连我自己也未曾偷偷碰过！因为我知道，莱昂纳多，你的头脑是多么的智慧，双手是多么的灵巧，就算走遍全希腊也找不出第二个人能像你那样精通人体的构造，就算走遍全世界也找不到像你那样的、根根都被惠美女神亲吻过的手指。恐怕我今后也不会再愿让他人为我涂油了，所以，莱昂纳多，在你对我感到厌倦之前，就请你再为我做上一次！

莱昂纳多：啊，这是多么甜蜜的话，你贴在我耳边的这些呼吸和称赞让我的心跳止不住地快了起来！放心，艾吉奥，我的指法也只曾在你身上施展过真正的技巧。而且，你已经在我绘画时做了那么多次的模特，又在我对人体的探索中帮了那么多的忙，我怎么忍心拒绝你这一请求？况且你的身体是那么美妙，有着阿喀琉斯般结实的大腿，又有着阿波罗般修长的手臂，就算是有朝一日阿特拉斯放下了肩上的重担，我也不会感到厌倦！我只是担心你的导师知道了此事后会被赫拉那女人用嫉妒的火焰趁虚而入，四处诽谤你我的名誉和诚挚的友情。来吧，艾吉奥，快快躺下，我去取油来，让我一边为你按摩一边听你说说你的导师都教了你些什么。

艾吉奥：导师……

莱昂纳多：怎么了，艾吉奥？为什么你忽然低下头又垂下眉毛，露出这样一副伤心难过的模样？难道是你的导师待你不好，不肯与你分享他智慧的果实？

艾吉奥：唉！莱昂纳多，你忘了吗？我还没有跟随一位导师呢！

莱昂纳多：哦！原谅我，我的朋友，我实在是愚蠢，搞混了梦境和现实！前几日我在梦里见到你，本想走上前去同你打声招呼，和你谈谈那只你为我捉来的小兔子，却发现你正坐在一位长者的膝下，用温顺的笑容迎接他的抚摸。我呼唤你，你听不见，我走过去，你也依然目不斜视，只管叫你的导师一人饮下你的含情脉脉。那个梦境太过真实，害得我醒来后一直怅然若失，再加上那几日你都没有来找我，一来二去，便被倪克斯在睡眠时播下的混沌扰了心智。算了，不说这个，还是来说说你——艾吉奥，要知道可供你挑选的学者不在少数，而你迟迟不肯做出决定，难道是因为心中另有人选？

艾吉奥：是的，我的心里确实有一位仰慕已久的学者，只有守护着城邦的天神才知道我有多么希望他能成为我的导师。

莱昂纳多：多么幸运的男人！我想这位学者一定有着过人的口才和超人的智慧，还有着如阿波罗般俊美的外貌，才让你如此渴望。

艾吉奥：你说的没错，我的朋友，尽管这位学者的出身并不高贵，但他却凭着自己过人的天赋在雅典赢得了高尚的名声。虽说他在绘画上的成就最令人瞩目，但任何人都无法忽略他是位全才的事实。而且，他不仅在智识上受了墨提斯慷慨的恩赐，连样貌上也得到了惠美女神们的祝福，他的金发闪亮，眼睛里射出的光芒能盖过所有的星辰。

莱昂纳多：听你这么说，他可真是位天神般的人物！那么这个幸运的学者究竟是谁？

艾吉奥：远在天边，近在眼前。

莱昂纳多：该不会是……

艾吉奥：你没有猜错！

莱昂纳多：不，不……

艾吉奥：莱昂纳多，我亲爱的朋友，请不要这样困惑地对我摇头，难道你还不明白我的意思吗？我朝思暮想的导师就是你啊！全雅典的导师都在称赞我的敏捷和美貌，邀请我在他们膝下学习成长，为何只有你还迟迟不肯对我敞开怀抱？

莱昂纳多：不，艾吉奥，十三岁的你是娇嫩的爱之花，我尚且能用玫瑰将你衬得更美，而如今的你是众人追捧的伽倪墨得斯，唯有宙斯才能享受！况且你的美貌早已声名在外，没有一位自由民不称赞你的魅力和灵巧，若是成为你的老师，恐怕手持箭矢的厄洛斯只会随着他的母亲一同在我心头作恶，用刺骨的甜蜜将我烧灼。

艾吉奥：可是，莱昂纳多，你再仔细想想，你可曾听说过我用轻佻的热情向他们每一个人逢迎？你可曾听说过我拒绝了那些追求者后又故意施舍出怜悯的主动，用一点点甜头将他们反复挑逗？请你看着我的眼睛抚着我的胸口，快拨开赫拉在你眼前施下的迷雾！

莱昂纳多：这么说来，是我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑！天神啊！请您原谅我对自己挚友粗鲁的揣测！可是艾吉奥，请你容我说一句，人人都见识过你在奥林匹克上的英姿，比起与我探讨哲学，恐怕你会更喜爱在体操学校里展现你身体的美好！

艾吉奥：是的，我不得不承认，赫耳墨斯的神力更符合我的心意。但莱昂纳多，你可曾想过，只有品德有着污点的男孩才会在我这个年纪依然找不到一位可以托付的导师，你就忍心让我因执着于你的指引而被他人诟病？我不愿再在宴会上穿着薄衫为众人斟酒！我只愿坐在你的身边为你献上一串串晶莹的葡萄。

莱昂纳多：你的话语让我无法拒绝，但是容我再问一句！我是你的挚友，而且只是一位颇为爱好探索和研究的画家，年纪也还没到招揽弟子的程度，恐怕才学和智识都难以匹敌你那些更为年长的追求者。虽说我独自前往学院时，各位学者和导师都对我以礼相待，和我一同探讨学问，但若是我以你导师的身份与你一同前去，恐怕你我都只能引来众人的嘲讽和讥笑。

艾吉奥：莱昂纳多，快别这么说！智慧岂是能用年龄衡量的？那些年长的男人多半是想要占有我，好向他人夸耀，心胸里的东西不会比陷阱里的谷粒要多！而你，莱昂纳多，我的挚友，我仰慕已久的导师，连我的母亲都要时常感叹，若是智慧的雅典娜想要在人间寻找一位男性作为化身，那也一定是你的模样！至于他人刻薄的眼光，我更是不会感到害怕！我怕的只有你的目光不肯落到我的身上！

莱昂纳多：我感激你与令堂对我的赞赏，也珍视你对我的情谊，但是……哎！艾吉奥，我恐怕还是不能答应你的请求。其中的缘由我已不愿再向你解释和多说，因为每拒绝你一次都像是有把利刃将我的心脏割痛——你还是去找一位更加称职的导师吧！

艾吉奥：不！不要！难道非要我攀在你的膝头，抚着你的胡子恳求你吗？难道你就一点都不爱我，忍心看我的灵魂为你受苦吗？

莱昂纳多：艾吉奥，千万不要这么说！我敢以宙斯的名字在此发誓，你对我的爱绝不会有我对你的多！当我飘洋过海，你就如同传说中的阿弗洛狄忒从海上升起；当我穿过森林，你就如同化作牝鹿的阿尔特尼斯般从林间走过。我多想饮下你那琼浆玉露般的亲吻，将你揉进我的胸骨，光是看着你那能对聋子说话的眼睛，我就觉得是太阳在用光芒笼罩着我。可是——求你，我亲爱的艾吉奥，别再恳求我，我本发誓为了艺术禁欲终生，而你在我身边的每一分钟都如同火焰将我燃烧，连用很多双眼睛注视着你的天空都令我嫉妒。请你千万相信我，我的拒绝是有着不可言说的理由，我宁愿你恨我也不愿你因我而遭到伤害。快，快离开这里吧艾吉奥，我不敢再抬头看你，你眼睛里的悲伤让我仿佛踏进冰冷的冥河。

（艾吉奥含泪下）

莱昂纳多：（独白）哎，他眼睛里晶莹的闪光里让我心如刀割，若是他再开口多恳求一声，我都要痛苦到恨不得立刻死去。守护着雅典城的神啊，提着大盾的雅典娜啊，求求您告诉我到底该怎么做！要知道美第奇家族向来与奥迪托雷家族交好，早在艾吉奥的祖辈便有着相互托付性命的情谊，而那位洛伦佐·美第奇则是雅典现今的执政官，更是帮助我离开底比斯、在雅典取得一席之地的大人。哎，早在我与那位美丽的玛丽亚夫人相识时，洛伦佐便曾向我暗示，要我千万别与奥迪托雷家的二儿子走得太近，更不要妄图成为他的导师。而缘由为何，洛伦佐并未与我明说，只是嘱咐我安心做好科学上的研究，不要过多追究。艾吉奥，我一个无名小卒，除了答应还能怎么做？或许是那位大人早早将你相中，希望你将金子般的身体躺入他铺满玫瑰花瓣的床铺。若是我因为自私的爱而答应做了你的导师，恐怕美第奇家族不仅会将我赶出雅典，更会责备你是破坏两个家族关系的导火索，用严厉的惩罚将你伤害，可我又怎么忍心让你因我受苦？艾吉奥，我自私地恳求你不要怨恨我，求你尽快忘了我，去投入别人的怀抱，去获得甜蜜的快乐。就让我一人守着这沉重的秘密和痛苦的爱意直到终老吧！只要是为你，我就绝对不会后悔！哦，哦，不，我在说什么？为什么我的心已经开始痛了？艾吉奥，让我念着你的名字为你作画，就算是权贵们用重金和地位请我出售，我也绝不会让旁人拥有我这凝结着对你的爱的心血！（莱昂纳多下）

第三幕

葆拉：我说女孩们怎么突然间都没了心思，叽叽喳喳地凑到了一起，笑得比见了阿尔西比亚德斯都要开心，原来是我们的阿多尼斯把春天带了进来。

艾吉奥：哎呀呀！

葆拉：怎么了，艾吉奥？你为何叹气？快快抬起头，不要这样一脸的伤心欲绝，你的眼泪会让全雅典的追求者都心痛到诅咒天空，就连阿伽门农见了也要调回前往特洛亚的快船。

艾吉奥：哎，葆拉姐姐，不要再拿我说笑了，就算是在狄奥克莱斯坟前吻得再情真意切，也吻不到自己心上人的嘴唇。我的求师碰了壁，又是难过，又是不敢回家叫费德里科知道，只好暂时逃进你的神庙，寻求你的安慰和庇护。

葆拉：我真不敢相信！居然会有人舍得让你伤心！快，不要对我有任何隐瞒，快告诉我，到底是哪个不识好歹的伊阿宋伤了我们美人的心？而你又为何不敢让费德里科知道？

艾吉奥：不，葆拉姐姐，别这么生气，就算他伤了我的心，我也不愿用恶毒的话语将他唾弃！这人……

葆拉：难道这人与我相识？或是与费德里科相识？

艾吉奥：是的，他与你们都相识。

葆拉：那让我猜猜……绝不会是罗德里格，那个好色的老头连自己儿女的大腿都想摸摸，自打你第一次在训练场上脱去衣物起，他就不停地算计如何把你从街上抢去。

艾吉奥：是的，不是他。我敬仰的那位老师，是位有真才实学的、全领域的学者。

葆拉：要是这么说来，我心中的线索便忽然明了了。我猜，他是不是有一头迷人的金发？从外邦而来，还喜欢和人说话？

艾吉奥：是的，你猜的没错。

葆拉：那一定是莱昂纳多了！——哦，艾吉奥，看你这脸红又低头的表情，我就知道自己一定猜得没错！他的确是位能将你迷住的学者，而且他待人向来友善又温和，我的女孩们都喜欢他留下的小画，也爱听他那些就算不识字的人也能理解明白的哲理。尽管他从没在我这花过一个德拉克马，我也愿意与他交谈，请他小坐。可是，艾吉奥，我先不问他为何将你拒绝，请你先告诉我，到底为何不敢叫费德里科知道？

艾吉奥：你也知道的，我们奥迪托雷家向来重视家人，虽说我们主张和平安稳的生活从不主动向他人发起攻击，但若是有人伤害了我们的家人，我们也必然不会忍气吞声。还记得我嘴唇上这道伤疤是怎么来的吗？那天我一个人在街上走得好好的，德帕齐家的那个臭小子却故意带着一队人来找我的茬，说要弄花我的脸蛋，叫我再也没有受人追捧的机会，要我以后不得不顶着一张欧里庇德斯戏服似的脸，向那些被我拒绝过的老男人们低三下四地请求从师的机会。虽说我从不怕他，但是要我一人打倒一队的帮手还是有点困难，当时要不是费德里科及时赶到，恐怕我伤到的就不是嘴唇上的这一点了！后来费德里科又瞒着我去找了维埃里，把他一顿痛揍替我出气，要不是后来维埃里见了我就跑，我还不知道他为我做的这些呢！

葆拉：他可真是个好哥哥！

艾吉奥：是的，葆拉，就算他总是以捉弄我为乐，我也深知我有个多么疼爱自己的哥哥。现在，我想请莱昂纳多做我导师这件事只有他一人知道，而他是绝不忍心看我碰壁受委屈的。我担心，要是让他知道了这件事，他会把父亲母亲对莱昂纳多的喜爱、洛伦佐对莱昂纳多的重视统统抛到脑后，一心只想着让所有伤到我心的男人吃尽苦头。

葆拉：你说得对！我怎能忘记你也为克劳蒂亚的心事打出过拳头？而你们兄弟俩又在保护家人这方面和乔瓦尼学得有模有样！若是叫他知道了，恐怕那个连蚂蚁都不舍得踩的善良学者就只能躺在地上挨你哥哥的打了！

艾吉奥：是的，姐姐，这就是我为何跑到了你这儿来拖延回家的时间。

葆拉：可是莱昂纳多又为何将你拒绝？这事我实在想不通。自打他第一次向我提起你的名字，我就能从他的神情里舀出足够欢庆整个节日的蜜酒。他越是假装无意地向我提起你为他做模特的事情，我越是在心里偷笑他每天到底花了多少时间用来想你。相信我，艾吉奥，风月场上的事情我再熟悉不过，我敢说莱昂纳多爱你爱到就要成为对着雕塑恳求神明的皮格马利翁了！

艾吉奥：听你这么说我是又惊喜又难过，好像是有波斯人又提着矛和盾在我心里打起架来。说真的，我也不知道莱昂纳多到底为何拒绝我，他说他爱我，甚至比我爱他还要多，可他又一边用那样深情的眼睛把我心脏吻痛，一边用残忍的话语将我拒绝。他说他有自己的缘由，而且出于为我着想，那缘由他不方便向我说出。可是到底能是什么缘由？难道是他担心自己的年纪不够年长？难道是他担心我的父母不信任他的能力？难道是……难道是他因为追求完美，而嫌弃我嘴唇上的这道伤疤？

葆拉：不要胡思乱想，艾吉奥！请那位快脚的神明捉回你乱飞的思维。要我说，他的年纪没什么不妥，只不过是他的外表俊美得可以抚平时间的痕迹，让人得时不时地数着手指清理疑惑。你怀疑的第二点也不能说明什么，难道你忘了你是被谁带着认识了莱昂纳多？而第三点——可千万别让这个蠢念头扰了你的心！那道无伤大雅的伤疤不过是将你衬托得更美的鲜花，就像是月牙在用明亮又温柔的光吸引着大家欣赏你的嘴唇。莱昂纳多不是那些只惦记你身体的色鬼老头儿，他爱你的全部，你的容貌，你的灵魂，还有你完美的不完美。

艾吉奥：多谢你的安慰，这让我像是吃了菲罗克勒斯的诗句，忽然之间有了信心。可是到底用什么办法才能让莱昂纳多把我接受？葆拉姐姐，请你帮帮我！

葆拉：让我想想……莱昂纳多虽然一直自我禁欲，但他既然是男人，就终归会有那方面的需求。尤其是你整日穿着轻薄的衣衫在他面前来回出现，毫无戒备之心地让他用涂了油的手指按摩你的屁股。他就算是被美杜莎的眼睛看过，也要惊讶地遮掩自己身下有了反应的阳物。不如，让我教你些讨男人欢心的技巧，你去用在莱昂纳多身上，他一定会放弃所有抵抗的。

艾吉奥：这听起来可真让人脸红，但为了能让莱昂纳多成为我的导师，我又对您说的技巧好奇十足。

葆拉：来，靠近我的身边，让我贴着你的耳朵向你传授。

（葆拉耳语）

艾吉奥：天啊，您说的技巧居然是这个……

葆拉：是的，没错，记得多让他看到你的脸蛋再多用用你的舌头，任何一个生理正常的男人都无法拒绝这个。

艾吉奥：好的，姐姐，我这就去了，愿您说的这法子当真能让我成功！

第四幕

艾吉奥：哎呀，真是让人害羞，先前满心的自信，却在走到莱昂纳多门前的这一路上一点点洒落了。我站在莱昂纳多的家门口，却为着自己即将要做的事情几欲逃走。葆拉姐姐教我做的不是别的，正是如何用舌头为男人服务。她教我如何用嘴唇将前端裹住，如何吞到喉咙深处，又如何握着柱身晃动头部将它快速地吞吐。我还从未吮吸过男人的那里，恐怕根本无法像她手下的姑娘们一样做得灵巧。而且我面对的可是莱昂纳多，若是他不由分说地将我推开，恐怕我这辈子都没有脸面再与他相见。哎，让我先在门口张望张望，看看莱昂纳多在做什么。

莱昂纳多：哎，是我昨夜思考哲学的时间太久了吗？居然在太阳还高高挂在天空时就忽然感到困倦。若是换做往日，我或许还会强撑着精神，以免错过了他人的拜访。不过现在仔细一想，那位我唯一期待的拜访者估计再也不会施舍一个眼神给我。不如就让我做个懒人，在此时躺下休息吧！

艾吉奥：真巧，莱昂纳多睡着了，一定是那位女神眷顾我，才让这行动有了如此便利。让我悄悄地走进门去，再轻轻解开他的衣物——哦，虽说已经在公共浴池中见过莱昂纳多非凡的肉体，但是将它亲自握在手中时，还是不由得感叹它的大小和热度。神啊，我还没有将它含入口中，就已经感到两颊发烫、头脑发晕了。让我按着葆拉的指点一步一步照做——先是将它握住，然后慢慢撸动，将包皮褪到下方，小心不要把莱昂纳多惊醒。唔——莱昂纳多的阴茎渐渐硬了起来，前端流出的液体也开始湿润着我的手心，让我将它侍弄得更硬些，再换用我的嘴唇将它包住。

莱昂纳多：唔，这是梦吗？为何我感到有条柔软的舌头在舔舐我的阴茎？有一个湿热的口腔将它含住？我的眼前甚至还出现了一张模糊的面容，看起来就像那位住在我心头的少年。哦哦哦，这一定是梦了，毕竟自打我立誓献身艺术后就再也没有尝试过自渎，也不曾与他人有过肌肤之亲。但是说来惭愧，最近奥迪托雷家的二儿子险些几次害我失了这坚定的心，每当看见他美丽的面容还有雄鹿般的身体，我的胯下便忍不住地发烫，当他毫无防备地在我面前背过身去，舒展着身体请我为他涂油，我更是想用阳具来替代我的手指。真希望他的床榻永远只有我一人踏入，由我用那些在人体上发现的奥秘带他享受欢愉！但是，哎，恐怕这刚受了我拒绝的可怜男孩是绝不会料到我对他的渴望，我这自作自受的坦塔提斯只好在幻觉中低头饮水！哦，哦，艾吉奥，你的嘴唇是多么美妙，请你含得再深一些，让我在你的喉咙上体验一番辩论的技巧。

（艾吉奥含得更深）

莱昂纳多：哦，天，阿弗洛狄忒，是您在将我垂怜吗？居然连这样的心愿都能实现！神啊，这个梦境的感触是多么真实！就算是赫拉克勒斯用那五十位公主与我交换，我都不愿醒来！

（艾吉奥的牙齿不小心碰到）

莱昂纳多：咦？为何梦中也会感到疼痛？难道是……艾吉奥！你为何在这里，把头埋在我的胯间，做出这种下流的事情？快松手，不要再看着我的眼睛挑弄你的舌头！

艾吉奥：莱昂纳多，你为何又把我拒绝？难道是我做得不够好？可是明明你已经在梦中将我赞美和鼓励，明明你的身体和灵魂都在渴求着我，到底为何要说出这种违心的话呢？不，我绝不松手，我要继续低下头吸住你的阴茎，一边看着你的眼睛一边活动舌头。

莱昂纳多：哦，哦，艾吉奥……天啊，快松口……哦，不，只有妓院里的男孩才会用嘴巴含住男人的下体，你是高尚人家的孩子，怎么可以做出同样的事？

艾吉奥：不，我才不管这些！只要是为了你，我愿意这么做！就算你想要享用的是我的屁股而非大腿根部，我都心甘情愿地为你打开！

莱昂纳多：哦，不……

艾吉奥：我亲爱的莱昂纳多，我请你把脸转过来面对着我，好好看着我嘴角上的白浊。你已经把你的东西交代进了我的肚子，为什么不将那个不得不拒绝我的理由一同诉说？你要是还拒绝我，我就要握着你的手，让你好好地摸摸我。我要让你先摸摸我的胸脯，再摸摸我的屁股，然后把手指放进臀瓣间的秘处好生开拓，做完这些我就改去握住你的阴茎，再用它重复一遍你手上做过的工作。

莱昂纳多：（自语）神啊，他的身体是多么火热，他结实的大腿环绕在我的腰侧，他饱满的臀肉磨蹭着我的肉柱。我像是中了魔，即使他已经放开我的双手，也无法夺回对它们的控制，只能眼看着它们向上移去，拨弄起他胸口处的挺立。我不住地吻着他的嘴唇和身体，在他的颈侧舔吻和吮吸。宙斯啊，这就是您化身成鹰时得到的享乐吗？我感到自己的阳物已经抵进了他的那处，像是抵进一张更加紧致和热情的小嘴。哦不，我感到美神正加大向我施加的功力！勒达的女儿啊，难道当年你就是被这样的力量所操控，抛弃了墨涅拉奥斯去了特洛伊城？若是让世人尝一尝美神的力量，恐怕所有人都要在屈服之后悔恨对你的侮辱。

艾吉奥：不要再拒绝我了，莱昂纳多！

莱昂安多：好吧！艾吉奥！我屈服了！忘了我说的那个缘由吧！我现在就要把你占有！让你从此以后成为我的学生！

第五幕

莱昂纳多：艾吉奥已经离开了我的房间，我却感觉他的心跳依然撞击着我的胸口，他发间的香气依然萦绕在我鼻尖。但是当这房间逐渐安静下来，看着滚落一地的画笔和写字板，被他吻走的全部理智也渐渐回归我的身体。我已是不顾一切地答应了他的恳求，现在，该由我来承担一切甜蜜的苦果了。我要去找洛伦佐求情，向他坦白刚才发生的一切，但我绝不会说艾吉奥是热情又主动的那一个，我要把所有的责任都归到自己身上，是我忘了警告，用尽下流的手段将这位美少年追求。这样，什么也不知道的艾吉奥便不会被责难了，洛伦佐只会惩罚我一个。

（洛伦佐、艾吉奥上）

洛伦佐：下午好，我最优秀的学者。

莱昂纳多：哦，洛伦佐大人，还有艾吉奥？你们一同前来，让我忽然间忘了自己该说什么。

洛伦佐：不必紧张，莱昂纳多，我本来想独自前往你的住处，没想到在路上遇到了艾吉奥，听说你已经成为他的导师，我便决定请他再折返一次，陪我一同来到你这儿。

莱昂纳多：（惊）什么？

艾吉奥：是的，别惊讶，莱昂纳多。我在路上遇到了洛伦佐，他见我走得摇摇晃晃，但又看起来那么快乐，便问我是不是找到了心仪的导师。我告诉他是的，而且脖颈上吻痕的主人不是别人，正是他器重的莱昂纳多。

莱昂纳多：赫尔墨斯啊，你为何将这信息传递得如此之迅速？我刚刚将嘴唇从盛满快乐和幸福的酒杯上移开一点，你就掐着我的下巴把大坛的苦汁灌进我的喉咙。哎，我知道这事瞒不久，却没想到会快到这种程度。洛伦佐大人，请你听我说，艾吉奥他什么都不知道，并不知晓你曾经对我的警告，这一切的逾越都是我一人的错。您若是犯了怒，想要惩罚和责难，也都请降落在我一个人身上！

艾吉奥：什么？什么警告？请你们快点告诉我！

洛伦佐：放轻松，莱昂纳多，我此次前来的本意并非是要将你们拆散，而是想要告诉你，若是艾吉奥想请你做他的导师，便不要被我先前的暗示所约束，只管用你的爱与智慧将这个少年鼓励。但没想到我在路上遇见了艾吉奥，我问询了他要到何处去，又听闻了你们已经成为师徒的喜讯，便决定让艾吉奥再陪我走上一段路，好让我向你们两人一同送上祝福。莱昂纳多，请你相信我的品格，我以我家族的名誉发誓，我绝不会愚蠢到将自己费尽心思从底比斯请来的学者轻易赶走！

莱昂纳多：感谢神明，赐予雅典城一位如此贤能的执政官！但能否让我好奇一次？既然您祝福我与艾吉奥成为师徒，可当初又为何暗示我不要靠近他？我原以为是您想要亲自做艾吉奥的导师。

洛伦佐：说起来真是羞愧。我先前的暗示和警告不过为了你和雅典的学术着想。作为奥迪托雷家族的挚友，我是向来知道友人家的二儿子是个多么魅力非凡的伽倪墨德斯，早在他十三岁时，就已经让几位学者神魂颠倒，但那些学者无一不受到他狠心的拒绝，以至于无心学术，像是跛脚的赫菲斯托斯消沉着叹息阿佛罗狄忒的异心。等到他长得更大些时，他的美丽也愈发耀眼了，更多的学者在他这里受了被金腰带勒脖的苦。你是我最重视的学者，当我将你从底比斯请来时，就期待着你能用智慧福泽整个雅典，生怕你也蹈了覆辙，这才自作主张地向你警告。不过现在看来，这一切都是我的多虑，您与艾吉奥相识后，非但没被美色吸干了头脑，反而有了更加丰富和触动人心的创作。而且艾吉奥也对你心仪——说真的，我还从未想过这只顾着射箭伤人的厄洛斯也有着睹物思情的那一天！我想着艾吉奥早就到了求师的年龄，你又较他年长，何不丢下我先前愚蠢的顾虑，请你将他培养成未来的演说家？

艾吉奥：原来如此！我明白了！怪不得莱昂纳多先前总将我拒绝！虽说自己为此伤心落泪过，但既然一切都是大家为彼此着想的心意，我便只想感谢惠美女神为我们散播的恩泽！谢谢你，洛伦佐！我会虚心向莱昂纳多请教，在运动场上也绝不为一点疼痛大声嚷叫！

洛伦佐：好了，不必谢我！快将这好消息带回家去吧：为了庆贺我最爱的学者和我挚友的儿子成为师徒，我要设宴三日，请雅典城的所有学者一同前来，用哲学的辩论作为饮酒时的歌！


End file.
